


【德哈】To Be Continued

by Grace_ZZ



Series: 【DH】合志&活动&G文&贺文&联文 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ
Summary: *德拉科生日快乐！*一个有关编辑、漫画、银杏和初恋的故事。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【DH】合志&活动&G文&贺文&联文 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643227
Kudos: 8





	【德哈】To Be Continued

01.扉页  
会议室，两股无形的势力仿佛在对抗。  
赫敏·格兰杰清清嗓子，“那么，会议开始。这次会议主要就是分析这个月编辑部各位的表现和后续的相关改进方案，首先让我恭喜哈利和马尔福长期负责的两部漫画依旧夺得了月销售榜单的前两名——”  
“我要纠正一下，格兰杰。”德拉科托着下巴，虽然说话的对象是赫敏，但他却一直看着坐在自己对面的哈利，“你刚刚说的话有歧义，这次月榜单第一名是我负责的漫画。”  
会议桌下面传来轻微的嘎吱声，哈利顶着“富含玻尿酸”的礼貌微笑，桌面下他锃亮的黑皮鞋早就狠狠撵在德拉科的皮鞋上了。德拉科也不示弱，伸出大长腿直接就踹上哈利的小腿胫骨。空荡荡的会议桌下面，套着条纹西裤的四根筷子似的大长腿就这么无声地打起了架，两人脸上的表情中礼貌中混杂着疼痛的扭曲。  
赫敏皱起眉，用手里的那一沓资料拍在桌面上，“两位麻烦先安静一下，我不想医务室天天都有你俩作客。”  
哈利率先收回了自己的大长腿，要不是赫敏及时开口，他相信自己坚硬的鞋底现在已经踹在了马尔福的裆部。  
会议很快就到了结尾，赫敏关闭屏幕上播放的PPT，“还有一件事要宣布。”在场正在收拾材料的所有人都朝她看过来，“公司上头鉴于哈利和马尔福你们两位编辑的优异表现，决定让你们两位合作拯救我们公司目前销量不佳的一部漫画。”  
德拉科：销量不佳？  
哈利：两人合作？？？？？  
赫敏无视哈利精彩的面部表情，将一张纸递给他们，“这是那位画师的联系方式和地址，据上一个负责她漫画的编辑所说，她虽然画得很好，但是有很严重的拖延症和完美主义，所以拖更很厉害，更新缓慢，销量也不尽人意。”她拍了拍手，“那么，两位合作愉快。”  
德拉科好笑地看着瘫在座位里的哈利，“波特，虽然这确实是一件很不幸的事情，但我想你还是要打起精神来，我不允许你损害我在编辑部的名声。”他指了指手表，“趁现在还早，我觉得我们可以先联系一下那位老师了，拖延症就算面对的是月更漫画也很难办。”  
哈利立刻撑着桌子站起来，“你才是不要影响我的工作，马尔福！”他噔噔噔走出会议室，手机已经拨通了那位老师，“喂您好，是‘绿湖’老师吗？是这样的，我是您新的编辑，为了这个月准时出刊，我想先和您了解一下……”  
德拉科笑着快步跟上哈利。身边的黑发编辑跟画师说话时语气很温柔，仿佛雨后天晴的微风。

02.目录  
回到办公室，哈利和德拉科的桌子上都放着叠得高高的刊本，是那位老师之前所有的作品。作为一个编辑，提前了解负责作者的作品是必须的。哈利坐下来，随手拿了一本翻开，表情却僵住了。  
哈利忍不住偷偷去看德拉科，后者没有任何表情变化地阅读起了那些漫画，脸上透露着认真和专注。哈利抿抿唇，重新看向手里的那一页漫画。  
哈利对这个题材没有任何偏见或者排斥——他其实就是三次元这个群体中的一员。他有如此反应，是因为自己的前男友，也就是坐在自己办公桌对面的金发年轻人。  
自己心动在一个很年轻的年纪，而对方也是。那个时候的恋爱只是恋爱，除了鲜花和情话没有别的现实问题需要考虑，所以当遇到现实问题的时候，这段初恋似乎也就自然而然走到了悬崖的尽头。哈利本以为德拉科大学出国后两人缘分就到此为止了，但谁知出自对文画作品的热爱让他们两人重逢在这个出版公司。  
潘西·帕金森的笔名是“绿湖”，很巧的是德拉科和哈利刚刚接手她的作品的这个月，她连载了快两年的作品刚好到了完结篇，这个月需要制作扉页全彩加上50P的内容，可谓是挑战巨大。本以为一个重度拖更选手肯定需要编辑打电话天天提醒，但令哈利和德拉科惊讶的是，绿湖太太只用了一天就把分镜画好传真了过来，还附赠了一句“这个月的我灵感泉涌，绝对不会拖更”。  
德拉科将稿件分为两半，递给哈利前面一半的部分，“波特你看这一半，每天我们两个一起讨论，争取下午就把修改好的分镜发回去，让老师开始画草稿。”  
哈利接了过去，将稿件随手放在手边摇摇欲坠的书山上，“我看完老师的最后两本作品就开始改分镜。”  
德拉科没多说，波特一向如此，就算再忙也要先看完所有的作品。今晚编辑部还有一个和其他部门联谊的饭局，哈利也直接提早推掉了。  
包厢里觥筹交错，大家喝得尽兴，很快就开始玩那些餐桌上都有的游戏。德拉科最后也输了一局，他举起酒杯，“我选择自罚。”  
其他部门的姑娘很失望，她们本来想要抓住这次机会要到德拉科的联系方式。  
“你就狠心拒绝这么多姑娘？”市场部的布雷斯用手臂捣了捣德拉科的腰部，觉得他没有人情味，“那我帮她们问问吧，你有喜欢的人吗？”  
姑娘们都屏息看着德拉科，金发人放下酒杯，手指玩弄着没有融化的冰块，“当然有，而且喜欢很久了。”他微微一笑。  
“只不过他现在似乎不喜欢我。”  
饭局一直到八点多才散，走出饭店德拉科才发现自己忘记拿分镜稿件了，于是他打车回到了公司。坐电梯到了第六层，走出电梯的一瞬间，德拉科便知道哈利还没有下班。  
办公室里暖黄色的灯光来此哈利桌上的台灯，哈利的头一点一点的，显然已经困得不行。德拉科轻轻走到他的身后往桌子上看，哈利手下的分镜被红笔改得很详细，写满了批注——是波特的风格。  
再说哈利，本来几乎都睡着了，结果头上突然传来沉重的感觉，他惊醒一摸，发现是德拉科的大衣。远去的脚步声匆匆的，哈利攥紧手里的衣服，鼻尖萦绕的都是淡淡的香皂味。

03.正文  
转眼间过了半个月多的时间，这时德拉科和哈利才意识到绿湖太太到底是怎么拖更的。分镜和草稿都在一周内搞定了，但结果接下来的一周她居然进度只有百分之十，按照这个速度她无论如何都不能在截稿日之前上交终稿。最后潘西在电话里迫于两位编辑的威胁，可怜巴巴地同意两人去她家监督进度。  
车停在潘西居住的小区外面。正值深秋，小区里外都是暖色调的植被，人行道上落了一层厚厚的落叶，踩上去会发出清脆的声音。最引人注目的是大片大片的金黄色银杏，叶片在午后的阳光下都带着一分剔透——这个小区的物业似乎对银杏树情有独钟。  
哈利一直没说话，急匆匆地走在德拉科前面。小区很大，哈利又不愿意把地图给德拉科，导致两人在长得差不多的银杏树林里面转了很久。  
“我说波特，你对银杏树敏感可以，但是能不能不要和地图作对？”最后德拉科直接趁着哈利不注意把小区的地图给夺了过来。  
哈利尴尬地别开眼，紧了紧自己脖子上的围巾。不远处的银杏树下有一只花色猫咪轻盈地踩过金黄的树叶，留下柔软的叫声。  
某个银杏树下的深秋，年轻的黑发男孩对着一个纸盒子和里面叫着的小猫咪发愁，看上去显然想收留猫咪但又肯定有其他原因带不回家里去。黑发男孩在那里蹲了很久很久，鼻子一直缩在围巾里，脸都冻红了。德拉科认出来哈利是自己高中隔壁班的同学，而出自对这个和猫咪般乖巧的男孩的兴趣，德拉科主动走过去抱起盒子，“这猫我收留了。”  
结果黑发男孩眨巴着眼睛看着自己，最后居然从书包里掏出一个皱巴巴的信封丢进了纸盒子然后立刻跑走不见了踪影。那是一封夹着银杏叶的情书，就像一个浪漫的小说开头，被暗恋的对象答应了暗恋的人，他们在一起了。  
也像之后，他们面对现实，分开了。

高档小区里居住的绿湖老师非常邋里邋遢，哈利刚走进玄关的第一秒就踩在了一个瘪了的塑料瓶上。德拉科看着从哈利脚下一路断断续续延伸到客厅的垃圾和一些生活用品，陷入了沉默。  
很快里屋传来了脚步声，潘西·帕金森光着脚从房间里冲出来，“啊编辑先生你们来了。”她的头发乱糟糟的，黑眼圈有些严重，笑起来满脸都是疲惫。  
德拉科礼貌地点头，“您的进度如何了？”  
“啊，我的助手们可能要晚点才来，今天的话……”潘西越说越小声，“画了半张……”  
哈利看见自己脚下就有一张废稿，便捡起来看。这张图差不多画完了，画得非常细致，哈利都没看出有什么问题，于是他问潘西：“请问这张有什么问题吗？”  
“我线条画错了一根。”这个回答让哈利大跌眼镜，这完美主义真的是没救了。  
德拉科叹了一口气，“料到了。我们现在两个人负责你一个人的作品，时间空出了很多，接下来我们会经常来你家帮忙。”  
潘西也知道自己来不及，所以沉默地点头同意了。很快助理们也来了，勾线、涂黑和贴素材，潘西的家里也忙碌起来。  
潘西坐在工作台前面，画一会儿就看一下坐在沙发上帮忙填字的德哈二人，被两人发现后她也不避开眼神，反而捧着脸笑起来，“我觉得你俩就是我笔下的主人公。”  
哈利咳嗽起来，德拉科饶有兴趣地挑起眉头，潘西突然拍了一下手，抄起自己的铅笔，“多亏了你们，彩色的扉页我有灵感了。”  
接下来的一周多，哈利和德拉科一直轮着来潘西家帮忙，所有工作人员都顶着越发浓重的黑眼圈，随时都能倒在地上就开始补觉。  
但结果还是没有赶上公司给的DDL，到规定的当天下午五点时，潘西顶着好几天没洗的头发和熊猫眼，绝望地看着空白的最后一页，就差哭出来了，“对不起但我真的现在想不出来这一页怎么画，能不能再给我几个小时……”  
哈利将其他四十九张图都小心地叠好，站起身来，“我回公司请求市场部，把交稿时间挪到明天。”  
他抓起大衣就离开了潘西家，德拉科看着哈利出门，又转头对潘西说道：“你先休息两个小时吧，我会负责叫醒你的。”  
潘西天昏地暗地睡了两个小时然后被德拉科准时叫醒，她痛苦地从床上爬起来，发现屋外下起了雨。她从窗户往外看去，发现哈利已经赶回了楼下，正撑着伞和两个自己不认识的红发人谈话。  
德拉科显然也看见了，脸色似乎很不好。他抓了把雨伞就摔门离去，潘西眉头一皱，于是贼兮兮地密切关注接下来发生的一切。  
“谢谢你们，特地送我回来。”哈利朝罗恩和金妮歉意地笑笑，“这次真的麻烦你们市场部了，希望赫敏没有抓狂。”  
罗恩摆摆手，露出同情的表情，“哈利你也是第一次遇到这么拖的画师，你也辛苦了。金妮，我们回去吧。”  
哈利走进单元门的时候正好遇到从楼下冲下来的德拉科，后者的表情焦急混着愠怒，安静的楼道里一时只有雨滴从雨伞上滑落的声音。哈利的脚步顿了顿便继续往潘西家所在的楼层走去，德拉科一声不吭地跟在他身后。直到他俩回到潘西家门口时，德拉科才硬邦邦地在哈利的身后开口问道：“你喜欢韦斯莱？”  
哈利内心冒出一点无名的小雀跃，但作为一个大人，若答案不是百分百，他不会再冒无谓的险。于是他没回头，故作轻松地说道：“只是罗恩有意撮合我和他妹妹而已。”  
哈利伸出手想去敲门，身后却有清冷的雨水气息扑来。德拉科瞬间将黑发人圈在怀里，哈利吓得嘴巴里的字一个一个蹦出来，“德，德拉科你——”  
耳边传来有点疲惫的叹息，德拉科的额头耷拉在哈利的肩膀上，小声地说道：“我实在忍不下去了，波特。就算没法再次喜欢上我，你也不许喜欢别人。”  
心跳如擂鼓，哈利大口呼吸了一下，刚要回答，门就从里面被打开了，两人突然失去平衡摔在了玄关处，顿时呲牙咧嘴倒吸凉气。罪魁祸首潘西拿着手里的稿纸晃了晃，语气得意，“不好意思打断你俩再续前缘了。我已经知道怎么画了，还请你们两位帮最后一点忙。”

04.未完待续  
潘西这部一直销量不高的漫画在最终话发售后没多久就销量爆炸，需要紧急加印。她很快也收到了出版社的邀请，需要在下一个月的某天接受采访。  
负责采访她的年轻人一开始还有些紧张，但潘西的从容回答也很快让他放松下来。  
问到画作品的心路历程时，潘西撩了撩头发，微微笑起来，“我曾经遇见很多卡瓶颈画不下去的情况，那时候我就会心里想着要把这部漫画赶紧画到结局，这样就可以一劳永逸了。这个月我也依旧在死线赶稿，多亏了波特和马尔福两位编辑，不然我绝对不会这么快交稿。”  
采访的男生立刻听出重点，他手里的笔飞快地记录着潘西的话，“这一次您画结局的时候，有什么改变了，是吗？”  
窗外有银杏叶飘过，平摊在潘西大腿上的漫画被风吹得哗啦啦响，“按照进度这一章就是完结，但我不想完结，所以这顶多算是未完待续的故事。大众和我能看见的恋情就到此为止，但故事里的他们依旧在往前走。”  
风将漫画吹到最后一页，飞舞的银杏叶中是两个渐渐走远的模糊的亲密背影。  
银杏还会乘着风，继续着更多的故事。

下班后的哈利走向地铁站，身后传来踩在树叶上的脚步声，接着哈利空着的那只手就被握进一片温热干燥的手心。头发遮住了耳根处的红晕，哈利又想起了高中那时金黄的秋日。  
那时的风和阳光都温柔极了，德拉科的吻也是，柔软的触碰里带着小心翼翼和藏不住的喜欢。  
年少时的勇敢和直爽在大人看来多少是值得怀念但又带着一丝可笑的，虽然人人都褒奖那时的纯真，怀念那时的青春，却鲜少有人重蹈覆辙。时光是很奇妙的事物，仿佛转眼间，哈利就成长为一个别扭甚至乖戾的大人。他不会再像一个高中生那样懵懂直白，却一直没有选择遗忘那段初恋。  
但所幸的是，对方也没有放弃，于是从此之后再也没有遗憾。  
哈利的手稍微象征性地动了动便任由德拉科握着了，这已经是不能再明显的默许和承认。下一秒他感觉到德拉科的手微微加大了力度，仿佛握住了迟到许久的未来。  
没有一个故事有真正的结局，因为负责讲故事的人总是智慧地选择在剧情进行到某个地方时，竖起手指说：抱歉，故事就到这里了。然后笑着缄默不语。  
然而，有你在的故事，永远是未完待续。

-To Be Continued-

**Author's Note:**

> 最后的TBC的意思便是我讲的故事结束了，但他们的不是永不完结。www  
> 也是呼应这次24h活动的主题“故事未完”。具体的活动和其他作品都在LOFTER。


End file.
